1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital contact files, and more particularly to systems and methods for digital file distribution in a social network.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, members of a social network who desire a similar digital file, such as a ringtone, game, image file or any other file used by a device, as another member of the social network have limited methods to obtain the digital file. One method is for the owner of the digital file to make a copy and transfer it to the member who desires the copy. In some situations, however, the owner is not available to make the copy, does not have permission to make a copy or does not have a device that can make a copy. In these situations, the member who desires a copy may be required to seek the digital file from a third party. In some situations, this requires the member to search the Internet for the digital file or to request the digital file from a publisher of the digital file.
For some members who desire the digital file, a version of the digital file may not be available for their device. For example, if a ringtone has only been modified for use on a Verizon mobile phone, a member with a Nokia mobile phone may not be able to use that version of the digital file if the Verizon mobile phone and Nokia mobile phone have different ringtone formats. In this situation, the member with the Nokia mobile phone may need to request the ringtone from a Nokia wireless carrier.
Other members who desire a digital photo taken with a friend's camera may be able to have the friend send the digital photo, but may be unable to edit the digital photo so as to have the digital photo display proportionally on their device. What is needed are improved methods and systems for automatically locating or converting digital files compatible for use by devices.